


Slow Cheetah

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Actor RPF, Czech Actor RPF, Partička (Czech Republic TV)
Genre: Feelings, M/M, and handjob, best tags ever, so many feelings
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash in czech language.<br/>http://majuar.blog.cz/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Cheetah

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
> 
> Název povídky pochází ze songu Slow Cheetah by Red Hot Chilly Peppers -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-cHQI9enQhw

Postupovalo to tak pomalu, že ho ani nenapadlo, kam vlastně směřují. Neviděl důvod, proč vyšilovat, stahovat se, vyhýbat se mu… prostě všechno šlo nenásilně kupředu, aniž by jeden z nich tlačil na pilu. Uvědomil si to až ve chvíli, kdy mu došlo, že se na jevišti Ondry dotýká častěji, než kdy dřív, že se na něj kouká a nazpět získává vlídný úsměv a přátelské jiskření modrošedých očí, a že to přijímá rád.

 

Ať už jej jeho přítel obejmul, byť jen letmo při hře nebo pořádně, když se dlouho neviděli, sevřel jej automaticky v náručí, nepřemýšlel nad tím, a při pozornějším průzkumu vzpomínek mu došlo, že kolikrát jejich tělesný kontakt inicioval sám. Začal se kolem Ondry cítit ještě uvolněněji, dovoloval mu, aby mu cuchal vlasy a vůbec mu to nepřišlo zvláštní, divné nebo nevhodné.

 

Nevěděl, jestli Ondra vnímal totéž, jestli tu pozvolnou změnu zaznamenal, ale… ne, musel to vnímat. Musel vnímat, že před rokem by se zřejmě nedostali do situace, kdy on se nacházel na gauči v prázdné šatně, nohy na stole, a na hrudníku svého přítele. Navíc Ondra jej objímal kolem pasu, Igor sám měl ruku položenou na jeho rameni a… atmosféra měla do napjaté daleko.

 

Ondra se o něj opíral v místě, kde Igorovi tlouklo srdce, váha druhého těla příjemně hřála. Vnímal Ondrovu přítomnost, jak jej tížil, ale až ve chvíli, kdy zaregistroval, že se Ondra nadzvedl a dívá na něj… až tehdy na něj plnou vahou dolehlo, co se děje… co se mezi nimi děje, jak jej to děsí a jak zároveň zoufale chce, aby to neskočilo, aby to pokračovalo dál… polknul, šedá v očích intenzivní, nádherná, emocemi zářící. Chtěl, aby to pokračovalo, protože to bylo tak hezké, milé, příjemně hrudník svírající…

 

Tam, kde Ondra ještě před chvíli spočíval hlavou, položil dlaň, jako by si chtěl pojistit že mu Igor neuteče, ale ten… hleděl na Ondru, čekaje, co má v úmyslu, tep se mu zrychloval očekáváním, přestože sám nevěděl, co se stane… možná tušil, jen se neodvažoval nad tím uvažovat, nedělat si plané naděje, ovšem při pohled na Ondru, jemuž se očividně hlavou honila jedna a sto myšlenek…

 

Museli uvažovat nad tou samou věcí, nad tím jedním úkonem, kterým by završili celé období, kdy se z přátelských gest stávala něžná, z veselých pohledů láskyplné, z nepatrného tělesného kontaktu chtěné doteky. Zamrazilo jej, nervozita o sobě dala v oblasti žaludku vědět, přesto se Igor ani nepohnul, nevěděl, co by měl udělat, a tak jen vyčkával, dokud Ondra nepromluvil.

 

"Igi," oslovil jej tiše, vážně, vibrace Ondrova hlasu Igora rozechvěly až do morku kostí, tak moc prahnul zjistit, co mu chce jeho přítel sdělit. "kdybych tě teď políbil… můžu tě…?"

 

Igor znovu polknul, polilo jej horko a srdce se pokusila prorazit žebra, to Ondrovo váhaní, ryzí upřímnost v očích, nadějeplná slova. Nepatrně přikývl, na verbální odpověď si nevěřil, vždyť stačilo jen, aby se Ondra tváří jen o pár centimetrů přiblížil, ruce jej svrběly, jak moc si chtěl svého přítele přitáhnout k sobě, jak moc toužil cítit jeho rty na svých, jak moc toužil po tom, aby se jej mohl dotýkat… na tváři, ve vlasech, kdekoliv… všude.

 

S doširoka otevřenýma očima hleděl na Ondru, jak zkracuje vzdálenost mezi nimi, až cítil jeho dech na své tváři, až si zírali do očí z bezprostřední blízkosti. Ještě mohli couvnout, ještě tady byla šance, kterou ovšem ani jeden z nich využít nechtěl.

 

Periferně viděl, jak Ondra zvedá ruku, načež ji přiložil k jeho tváři, přejel mu palcem po strništi, což s bezednýma, šedýma očima plnýma citu přimělo Igora jednat, překonal už tak téměř neexistující vzdálenost mezi nimi a zlehka, jako by opatrně přiložil své rty na Ondrovy, jež byly měkké, příjemné a… něco se v něm pohnulo, když mu vzápětí úplně stejně váhavě vyšly vstříc, prsty dlaně měl náhle i on na Ondrově obličeji, ve chvíli, kdy pohyb úst zopakoval, jimi sjel do hnědých vlasů, Ondra se do jeho doteku položil podobně jako do polibku.

 

Jen ten prvotní kontakt jej rozechvěl, stačilo pomyšlení, že to právě udělali, že vážně… že vážně překonali strach a dovolili jejich vztahu, aby se posunul dál, že je jen na nich, kam až se nechají zavézt. Pootevřel ústa, prohloubil jejich polibek a nechal Ondru, aby mu jazykem vniknul mezi rty, sám snad i zalitoval, že byl druhý muž hladce oholen, přeci jen chtěl cítit jen ho strniště, jak jej škrábe, ani nevěděl proč, prostě ho to napadlo, když slyšel to šustění, způsobené pohybem Ondrova palce po jeho líci.

 

Užíval si tu pomalost polibku, neboť ani on ani Ondra nikam nespěchali, prozkoumávali jeden druhého, jazyk mladšího muže se mazlil s Igorovým, jejich rty se o sebe otíraly, pak Ondra ten spodní vzal do svých úst, sál jej, dělal jej ještě citlivějším a Igor se zaskočeně přistihnul při tom, jak přivírá víčka a hledí do rozšířených zorniček svého přítele, jak mu tělem koluje vzrůstající horko, kumulující se v jeho slabinách.

 

S mlasknutím se od sebe odtáhli, dech zrychlený. Igor pátral v Ondrově tváři, z níž na něj doslova zářily jeho oči, jejichž pohled nevyjadřoval nic jiného než hlad… hlad po něm, došlo Igorovi. Zrak mu sklouzl níž, na jeho od polibků značně zčervenalých rtů, načež si všiml, že si Ondra během předchozích minut klekl, nohy pokrčené pod sebou a…

 

Igorovi se zatočila hlava, jak se veškerá krev z mozku instantně přelila jinam. Nikdy by si nepomyslel, že jej protne taková vlna vzrušení a už vůbec ne ve chvíli, kdy nepokrytě zírá do rozkroku svého přítele, jehož pohyb v kalhotách mu jasně napovídal, že jejich polibek, jejich doteky, jejich pohledy na něj mají stejně zničující dopad jako na něj, možná snad ještě větší.

 

Vzhlédl, jen aby jej přivítal Ondrův nepřítomný výraz, zrovna filosofickou otázku ale asi neprobíral, neboť jeho oči byly zapíchnuté do Igorova klína, jenž pod tou nečekanou pozorností ještě ztvrdl, Igor tomu jen stěží dokázal uvěřit, co se tady dělo, ale… ne, nelitoval ničeho a vibrace v dolní části těla jej povzbuzovaly, aby pokračovali v tom, co načali.

 

Jako ve snu sledoval vlastní ruku, jak se natahuje k Ondrovi, vedena touhou, kdesi hluboko skrytou, jež se náhle dostala na povrchu, dlaň se zastavila na Ondrově žebrech, mladší muž spojil pohled s hnědýma očima, vzrušení v nich jasně patrné a Igor jej chtěl ještě znásobit. Sjel po Ondrově boku níž, k pásku, ale než se ho vůbec pokusil rozepnout, učinil to, co sám nechápal, co sám nikdy nepředpokládal, že bude z celého srdce toužit udělat…

 

Projel jím další výboj šíleného vzrušení, když mohl konečně v dlani sevřít Ondrův rozkrok, jehož tvrdost ho zasáhla, a pak ten zvuk, jaký Ondra vydal… tichý, ale poživačný, stačilo jen přes vzrušení znovu přejet a jeho boky mu vyšly vstříc. Uvědomoval si, jak při tom pohledu na svého přítele ještě více tvrdne, jak se tísní v kalhotách a jak se také dožaduje doteků. Ach, bože, jak jen potřeboval dotek…

 

Volnou rukou uchopil tu Ondrovu za zápěstí, mimoděk jej pohladil a dech se mu zadrhnul v hrdle, když Ondra jeho vedení ochotně následoval a nechal si dlaň umístil na Igorovu v riflích ukrytou erekci. Nebylo to dostačující, ale i tak nesmírně příjemné a krásně zvrácené při pomyšlení, že mu k zbláznění tvrdý penis právě dráždí jeho dlouholetý kamarád, kterého sám právě ukájí… Naklonil se k němu a spojil jejich rty, Ondra mu nadšeně vyšel vstříc, jazyk neodbytný, druhou rukou si chytil Igora za zátylek, prohloubil jejich polibek a zasténal mu od úst, jakmile se mu Igor začal snažil rozepnout kalhoty. Igor se jen drobně pousmál, ještě skoro nic neučinil a Ondra už se projevoval, a když pak vsunul dlaň pod lem boxerek, kde mu do dlaně vpadla horká erekce, hlasitější zvuk na sebe nenechal dlouho čekat.

 

Podařilo se mu mladšího muže zbavit oblečení, tedy aspoň mu obě vrstvy shrnul pod zadek, srdce mu poskočilo s další přírazem, jímž mu Ondra projel dlaní, kluzkou od tekutiny, kterou Ondra sám produkoval… Byl úplně tvrdý, nadržený, poté, co se jejich ústa oddělila, tak také neuvěřitelně hlasitý. Všechny jeho zvuky směřovaly přímo do Igorových slabin, kde se náhle objevily obě Ondrovy ruce, rovněž jej zbavily překážejícího oblečení, aby jeho klín za pár vteřin ovál chladný vzduch, rozechvěl se a chvěl se mnohem víc, jakmile se Ondrova dlaň… nikdy si nevšimla, jak je má široké… obtočila kolem jeho délky.

 

Už nenašli dostatek koordinace, aby polibek udrželi, Igor se tváří opíral o opěradlo gauče, Ondra se k němu přisunul, položil si hlavu vedle a hleděl do hnědých očí, zamžených vzrušením, mohli by klidně zkusit něco jiného, jít ještě dál, ale Igor viděl, že je Ondra blízko, sténal nepřetržitě … Igor jej honil stále rychleji, tvrději, v druhé dlani co chvíli polaskal varlata a nemohl se nabažit pohledu na Ondrův výraz. Hladový, přemožený slastí, nádherný… a pak šedé duhovky zmizely za víčky, hlavou se mu prohnala úvaha, že vážně drží erekci svého přítele a že ho právě přivádí k orgasmu… vnímat ale dokázal jen tu druhou část, neboť Ondra si stiskl spodní ret a zaryl nehty do potahu…

 

"Chci tě slyšet…" zachraptěl Igor, ale byl Ondrovi tak blízko, že ten jej i ve víru rozkoše zaznamenal, neboť svůj ret pustil a při další pohybu Igorovy dlaně po jeho erekci zařval…

 

"Igore!" prohnul se v zádech a na jeho bříško dostříkly prameny spermatu, zbytek ulpěl na Igorově ruce.

 

Ten jako by na moment zapomněl na svou nadrženost, jen uchváceně zíral na Ondru, vstřebával fakt, že jeho přítel při ejakulaci křičel jeho jméno… Nestihl nijak zareagovat, když Ondra otevřel oči, v nich ryzí šílenství, a přitáhl si ho k polibku, v němž zaniknul Igorův překvapený sten, způsobený i obnoveným pohybem v jeho slabinách, Ondra jej uspokojoval až zuřivě, vyhnal všechny myšlenky z Igorovy mysli, donutil jej jen ležet, nechal se líbat a honit, v tu chvíli pro něj neexistovalo nic kolem nic, teď tady byl jen Ondra a slast, jakou mu způsoboval.

 

Zoufale přirážel boky do sevření Ondrovy dlaně, tělo pohlceno slastí se mu chvělo, potřebovalo uvolnění, jež přišlo po pár dalších pohybech ruky… Cele se rozklepal, nesouvisle něco zlomeně zasténal do Ondrových úst, ruce kolem něj obtočené, svaly v křeči a bílá tekutina se z něj dostala ve výstřicích ven, před očima tma a nic než tma. Každá buňka v těle poznala tu nádhernou vlnu uvolnění, příjemné pocity se mu rozlily až do konečků prstů, s mohutně se zvedajícím hrudníkem pod Ondrou zvláčněl.

 

Nechápal, co se stalo, ta intenzita prožitého orgasmus jej šokovala. Zamrkal a uvědomil si, že Ondra se na něj s malým úsměvem kouká a je hrozně blízko, neměl v sobě ale ani trošku síly na to, aby se k němu natáhl, aby… Děkoval bohu za Ondrovu prozíravost, neboť ten se bez jakýchkoliv proseb či žádostí sklonil a umístil něžný polibek na Igorovy pootevřené rty, prsty mu prohrábl zpocené vlasy.

 

"Tohle musíme udělat znovu," zamumlal Ondra mezi letmými doteky úst. "Chceš… to udělat znovu?" zeptal se poté s nejistotou v hlasu, když se mezera mezi nimi zvětšila.

 

Igor na něj pár vteřin hleděl, srovnávaje si možnosti, jak odpovědět, ale nakonec zvolil tu, o níž si byl jist, že se bude Ondrovi líbit a i jeho samotného vnitřně zasáhl fakt, že byla ze všech nejpravdivější.

 

"Zoufale chci," pronesl rozhodně, zatímco se Ondry dotýkal tam, kam dosáhl, na rameni, na krku, ve vlasech… chtěl ho hladit všude a chtěl to pořád víc... a bolestně moc jej začal chtít poté, co si Ondra opřel čelo o jeho spánek, v gestu tak důvěřivém, intimním, odevzdaném…

 

"Kdybys jen věděl, jak šíleně moc rád tě mám… to je… to je až strašný," zaslechl na konci věty smích. Rozuměl tomu, jelikož na tom byl úplně stejně, nevěděl, co si se svými pocity počít, byly příliš silné, opravdové… "Úplně mě to rozežírá zevnitř… jestli to není láska, tak nevím, co jiného…"

 

Igor nejprve chtěl mlčet, nevěděl, co by měl vhodného říct, ale nevydržel to, pootočil hlavu, Ondra se odtáhl a hleděl mu upřeně do očí a…

 

"Taky tě miluju," slyšel sám sebe pronést, zděšen tím, že to vůbec byl schopen pronést pevným hlasem, méně pak už tím, že nelhal. Ta věta šla přímo od srdce, od toho splašeně bušícího srdce, jež sice tlouklo v jeho hrudním koši, ale již nebyl v jeho majetku. Nenávratně patřilo muži, jenž mu seděl po boku, jenž mu právě své vlastní srdce důvěřivě nabídl.

A Igor jej svým vyznáním přijal, opětoval něžný úsměv, jaký mu Ondra věnoval a vzápětí v sobě našel sílu, aby si jej přitáhl do náručí.

 

Postupovalo to tak pomalu a přirozeně, že ho ani nenapadlo, kam směřují. A teď, když už to věděl, byl rád, že to neřešil, nechal to plynout… protože jinak by tohle neměl, neměl by Ondru, drtícího jej v objetí… neměl by Ondru, kterého z hloubi duše miloval.


End file.
